1. Technical Field
Some embodiments of the invention may relate to rechargeable fuel cells. Some embodiments may include channels for fluid such as air or liquid electrolytes to flow through.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Water management is a substantial issue in rechargeable fuel cells, especially air metal hydride fuel cells. In general, this is due to the open or semi-opened architecture of such cells. Thus, water can be lost through evaporation through the openings at the air electrode, for example. Evaporative losses may be especially pronounced during charging when oxygen gas is produced. Water loss causes the internal resistance to increase and adversely affect the performance of the fuel cell. Under relatively humid conditions, condensation of ambient moisture can cause flooding of the air electrode due to water uptake by the cell. This effect would adversely affect the performance of the cell by blocking oxygen access to the air electrode. Additionally, in conventional planar designs or in high capacity cells, there is not enough room to store extra water that may be produced or absorbed by the cell. Thus, the prior art is subject to flooding or to prematurely drying.
It may be desirable to have a fuel cell flow design that differs from those designs that are currently available. It may be desirable to have a method of using a fuel cell that differs from those methods currently available.